Ilusiones
by Isi-san
Summary: Porque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. ¿Cuánto pudo costarle realmente a Kushina quedar embarazada? Posibles spoilers del manga. Para el concurso "¡Centena!" ¡Ojalá puedan votar por mi historia!


_**Título:**__ Ilusiones.  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi –_mato a cualquier personaje que se me ocurra crear_– Kishimoto._  
><em><strong>Rating:<strong>__ K+_  
><em><strong>Pareja:<strong>__ Minato x Kushina (Canon)_  
><em><strong>Dedicación:<strong>__ Al concurso "¡Centena!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!"_  
><em><strong>Advertencias:<strong>__ Leve spoiler del capítulo 500 al 504 del manga.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ilusiones.<strong>

_By _Isi–san.

…

_Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze se querían. Era un hecho. Un axioma. Era algo que se aceptaba y punto. No se pedían explicaciones, solo se sabía y se celebraba._

_Por eso a nadie le extrañó__ cuando, después de un noviazgo de poco más de un año, se unieron en sagrado matrimonio._

_Pero a algunas personas sí les comenzó a extrañar que después__ de dos años de casados aún no se tuvieran noticias de una Kushina embarazada. Es decir, él era el Hokage y su trabajo exigía mucho tiempo y dedicación, y ella era una kunoichi activa que realizaba con éxito sus misiones, pero se sabía que la vida de un ninja no era muy larga y lo común era que se quisiera procrear para dejar un legado en el futuro. Una esperanza cuando ellos mismos faltaran._

_Y era por eso que existían los rumores._

_¿Problemas entre Minato y Kushina? Imposible. Ellos se amaban incondicionalmente, todo el mundo lo sabía, nadie lo dudaba._

_¿Pero por qué, después de dos años de casados y viviendo en la época de paz que reinaba, Kushina no estaba embarazada? ¿Ser padres no era una ilusión para ellos?_

_¿Por qué ella nunca había hablado del tema con nadie antes? __No mostraba ni deseo ni repulsión. Era como si el asunto le diera completamente lo mismo. Ni frío ni calor. Completamente inmune al sentimiento de la maternidad. Lo único que se supo salir de sus labios respecto al tema fue cuando Mikoto quedó embarazada (incluso antes de que ella y Minato salieran formalmente como novios): "No me gustaría quedar embarazada ahora, es muy pronto, pero ojalá Mikoto y Fugaku–bakka sean felices. Después de todo ya están casados"._

… _Lo que nadie sabía era que cuando la mujer pelirroja pasaba largas temporadas fuera en alguna misión, Tsunade Senju le acababa de dar con pesar la noticia de que no estaba embarazada. De nuevo._

_Y entonces la habanera sangrienta salía de la aldea para patear traseros y desquitar su frustración._

_Y nadie tampoco sabía__ que Minato sufría cuando ella no estaba por dos razones. La primera, la que todo el mundo conocía y pensaban que era el único motivo de la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos azules: Kushina no estaba cerca de él. Y la segunda, la que sólo su sensei Jiraiya, Sandaime, Tsunade y la misma Kushina sabían: Su último intento tampoco había funcionado._

_Kushina aún no quedaba embarazada. Todavía no podía convertirlo en padre y ella misma no se podía hacer llamar madre. Y a él le dolía el hecho de no poder tener un hijo al cual consentir y enseñar, pero más le dolía el sufrimiento de su esposa. Mirándola a los ojos veía el reflejo de la tristeza, frustración y enojo con ella misma y el Kyūbi. Cuando la veía así, y aunque le pesara en el alma, no podía negarle una misión al exterior de unas cuantas semanas para permitirle despejarse y desquitarse._

_Y cuando Kushina volvía su esposo estaba siempre a las puertas de la aldea esperándola para besarla y abrazarla, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y del que se había privado durante rudas semanas._

_Y cuando llegaban a casa,__ con la euforia del momento y los ánimos y esperanzas renovadas, lo volvían a intentar, teniendo la fe de que pronto lo lograrían._

_Pero la historia se repetía __y todo eso tenía una razón de ser: Kyūbi, demonio de nueve colas._

_Técnicamente no era culpa de ninguno de los dos. Era una defensa provocada por el cuerpo de Kushina que no se desarrolló hasta después de convertirse en Jinch__ūriki. Precisamente el momento en el que un sello como el que mantenía a Kyūbi dentro de Kushina se debilitaba era en el nacimiento de un niño, esto por causa del esfuerzo físico que hacía la mujer durante el parto. Básicamente el cuerpo de Kushina se estaba auto protegiendo de tal acontecimiento impidiéndole quedar embarazada, pues era bastante probable que el demonio escapara y destrozara su cuerpo en el proceso. Pero pese a eso, ni Kushina o Minato podían meterse en la cabeza el hecho de no tener hijos. Seguían intentándolo con la esperanza de que el cuerpo de Kushina entendiera finalmente que querían arriesgarse._

_Y ellos lo habían pensado mucho. Y habían estado dispuestos a correr el riesgo de debilitar el sello__ y arriesgarse a la muerte con tal de hacerse padres, porque esa era su ilusión. Porque lo habían intentado básicamente desde su matrimonio, y ver durante dos años mujeres embarazadas y niños corriendo por todas partes junto a padres primerizos cargando bultos enrollados en tela era suficiente para volver a cualquiera loco._

_Y entonces aquel cuatro de febrero, cuando Kushina entró a la oficina de Minato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el rubio no pudo esperar más que una buena noticia._

—_¡Minato! ¡Serás papá! —Chilló estampándole un beso en la boca que casi lo ahoga de la impresión, las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de ella. Y el resto del mundo dejó de importar porque finalmente serían papás._

_Kushina tenía __aproximadamente un mes de embarazo y Tsunade con una sonrisa de añoranza le dio la noticia esa misma mañana, la pelirroja salió a la velocidad de un rayo hacia la oficina de su esposo con los papeles que confirmaban su situación y le besó a más no poder. _

_La oficina no fue abierta__ hasta después de varias horas cuando salieron los dos ninja más respetados de la aldea con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en su cara. _

_No podían decirle a nadie que Kushina tenía un__ mes de embarazo pues una Jinchūriki mantenía diez meses de gestación y no sólo nueve, y era imposible que ellos supieran del embarazo de Kushina en ese momento si su hijo estaba destinado a nacer en octubre. Lo que ellos finalmente podían afirmar era que tenían un heredero entre planes._

_Ese día Kushina y Minato festejaron juntos, y solos, en Ichiraku. Ese día ninguno de los dos opacó su semblante. Ese día Minato se dio libre de los quehaceres de Hokage y Kushina no paró de tararear canciones mientras ambos caminaban por Konoha mirando tiendas infantiles y dejando sorprendido a más de un padre cuando Kushina cargaba a alguno de los niños que correteaban en las calles, lo abrazaba y lo volvía a dejar en el suelo. _

_Y los rumores volvieron, pero estaba vez decían algo completamente distinto. Kushina estaba embarazada o planeaba hacerlo pronto. Y por la sonrisa de Minato a su lado en todo momento era imposible siquiera pensar que esos dos tuvieran problemas matrimoniales._

_Al atardecer de ese día Kushina llevó a Minato a la montaña Kage y bajo un árbol frondoso que estaba sobre, literalmente, la cabeza de Minato se sentaron y miraron cómo parecía que el sol corría por esconderse de su radiante felicidad. Parecía que el sol estuviera celoso, celoso de las sonrisas que ese día podían iluminar más que él mismo._

_Ella se acostó en el regazo de su esposo con una sonrisa y suspiró con alegría._

—_Seré mamá._

—_La mejor mamá —dijo él._

_Kushina chilló con alegría y emoción mezcladas._

—_¿Cómo crees que será? _

—_Tal vez tenga tu hermoso cabello —dijo él acariciando las hebras del susodicho._

—_No lo creo, quizá salga rubio._

—_¿Y con tus ojos?_

—_Mejor los tuyos, azules._

—_¿Con mi carácter también?_

—_No, eso no._

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_Minato, eres muy tranquilo —ella le sonrió— será mejor que el bebé tenga mi carácter y se pueda defender de las burlas aterrorizando a sus enemigos —ella levantó un puño y parecía que había fuego en sus ojos mientras una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba su rostro_—_, eso sí, espero que sea dulce como tú. Eres mejor persona que yo._

—_Mientras sea perseverante en sus metas, no le veo ningún problema —dijo él apacible._

—_Nosotros dos somos perseverantes —dijo con un tono de voz más calmado— no veo por qué él o ella no lo herede también._

_Minato sonrió y le acarició el cabello de nuevo a Kushina. —¿Cómo le llamaremos?_

—_No lo sé —respondió con honestidad—, mejor esperemos a saber el sexo del bebé para comenzar a pensar en los nombres._

—_Necesitaremos hacer mejoras en la casa._

—_¿Mejoras?_

—_Sí, recuerda que uno de los escalones está malo. Si te caes por culpa de eso no me lo perdonaría._

—_Minato, sigo siendo ninja._

—_Pero ahora eres una kunoichi embarazada._

_Y los dos sintieron una inmensa felicidad al escuchar esa última frase. Porque sí, Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina estaba embarazada y tendría un hijo, su primer hijo, con el amor de su vida: Minato Namikaze._

_Él podría ser llamado padre y ella madre. Y su hijo sería el mejor shinobi de todos los tiempos. _

_O la mejor kunoichi. Sabría Kami qué les depararía el futuro._

…

_Minato y Kushina se habían convertido en la pareja más cuidadosa de todas, ninguno se veía en la situación de correr ningún riesgo, y aunque el hiperactivo carácter de la pelirroja se vio apagado en algunas ocasiones los dos soportaron bien los primeros meses. Perder a su hijo era algo que no querían, y un aborto natural lo que más temían._

_Ya tenía cinco__ meses de embarazo, cuatro para las personas que desconocían su situación._

_Y los rumores callaron por completo porque para las personas curiosas eso era una confirmación de la estabilidad en la relación de Minato y Kushina. Ellos dos eran personas admiradas, respetadas y queridas por los aldeanos, por eso todos esperaban con ansias que los meses pasaran y ellos se convirtieran en padres. Para concentrar así el amor que le tenían a sus progenitores y depositarlo en su primer hijo. Un niño que toda la aldea querría._

_Porque si iba a ser hijo de personas tan queridas como ellas, sólo podían esperar a un niño realmente adorable que tendría todo lo que quisiera. Porque sabrían que heredaría la voluntad de fuego y el corazón de oro de sus dos papás._

_Y Kushina fue obsequiada con millones de regalos. De conjuntos de diversos colores neutrales ya que no sabían el sexo de su hijo, pero uno en particular le llamó la atención a ella: Naranja._

_Y el naranja fue el color de las cosas que Kushina compró en secreto para su hijo. O hija._

_Y el Hokage fue felicitado por todos, y además preparado psicológicamente. En especial por Fugaku Uchiha y Hizashi Hyūga, quienes ya eran padres y sabían a lo que se enfrentaría el rubio._

_Le desearon suerte con los cambios de humor que tendría su, ya de por sí, bipolar esposa. Pero a la vez le anunciaron de la alegría que le inundaría al escuchar llorar a su bebé por primera vez: sería la más grande de todas. _

_Y Kushina y Minato pasaban juntos todos los días, casi todas las horas. Y Minato se comportaba más sobreprotector que de costumbre, y Kushina se mostraba más tranquila y amorosa que nunca. Él no volvió a salir de la villa durante ese tiempo y ella se retiró de ser kunoichi. Quizá algún día retomaría su trabajo, cuando su hijo o hija estuviera grande y pudiera cuidarse él o ella sola._

_Y aunque a veces lloraba sin razón, golpeaba las paredes en ataques de furia, amaba a Minato como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho y como si temiera que fuera la última vez, y tenía los antojos más extraños de todos: ramen de fruta, esperaba con la más grande de las ilusiones el día del nacimiento de su hijo._

_Finalmente podían declarar que su hijo sería amado por ellos hasta que el último aliento dejara sus cuerpos. _

_Y un día cuando Kushina estaba con su vientre bastante abultado recibieron a Jiraiya en su casa, el cual felicitó a la hermosa esposa del Hokage por su maravillosa condición que bien era sabido por él fue esperada por mucho tiempo, y entonces los dos lo nombraron su padrino pues gracias a él ya sabían el nombre que su hijo tendría: Naruto._

_El nombre de un guerrero que cumpliría todas sus metas._

_Y el día llegó y la emoción desbordaba. Antes de salir de la aldea para dar a luz Mikoto se topó con la pelirroja mientras cargaba a su recién nacido._

—_¿Tuviste una niña?_

__—_No, es otro niño._

__—_¿Y cómo se llama, Mikoto?  
><em>

—_Se llama Sasuke._

__—_Igual que el padre del tercer Hokage _—_Habló la esposa de Sandaime, Biwako, quién escoltaba a Kushina.  
><em>

__—_Bueno, estoy segura que será un gran shinobi _—_habló con una sonrisa la pelinegra_—_. Tú estás por dar a luz, ¿verdad, Kushina? Deberías tener listo el nombre._

__—_Ya elegimos uno: ¡Naruto! _—_Gritó con emoción_—_ Él y Sasuke-kun serán de la misma edad, espero que sean grandes amigos _—_su sonrisa desapareció y su mirada se sombrió un poco_—_. Oye, por cierto, ¿eso duele? ¿Cómo se siente?_

__—_Bueno, es normal que tengas algo de miedo. Estarás bien. Pasará y la alegría de tener a tu hijo te hará olvidar todo lo malo._

_Y entonces tuvo que despedirse y salir de la aldea para dar a luz, aunque nadie sabía que ella estaba saliendo por eso. Para todos aún faltaba una semana. Ella ya no soportaba las ganas de ser madre. Ya quería que ese niño saliera para poder conocerlo después de diez meses de tenerlo dentro._

—_Naruto, Naruto, ¡Naruto!, Naaruto, Narutito, Naru–chan, ¡Naruto–kun!... —Tarareaba Kushina mientras subía la colina, su esposo a su lado sonreía y la esposa del Sandaime suspiraba pesadamente._

—_Kushina, haz silencio, recuerda que nadie puede saber que estamos aquí._

—_Vieja, déjame, estoy practicando como llamaré a mi hijo —Minato volvió a reír y ella siguió tarareando nombres relacionados con Naruto. —Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki será el hombre más apuesto de Konoha._

—_Espero que ninguna chica piense lo contrario, o al menos que no lo diga enfrente de ti —susurró la anciana._

—_Si alguna chica siquiera imagina pensar eso, la mataré —dijo con una sonrisa._

_Minato rió nerviosamente y la ayudó a entrar a la cueva, después de esto la recostó en una camilla mientras Kushina seguía emocionada pensando en su nuevo hijo._

—_Minato–kun —llamó ella—, ven._

_É__l se acercó a su esposa —¿Sí?_

—_Si el Kyūbi se sale de control, pon a salvo a Naruto antes que a mí —Minato la miró con sorpresa—. Promételo._

—_Kushina, eso no va a pasar._

—_Nunca se sabe, __Kyūbi me dijo que no perdería oportunidad de salir si pudiera._

—_Kushina, me mantendré a tu lado en todo momento y no dejaré el sello. Kyūbi no saldrá. Naruto estará a salvo y tú también. Estaré contigo siempre. Los protegeré con mi vida._

—_¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que todo saldrá bien?_

—_Todo saldrá bien._

_…_

_Y la sala se llenó de llanto infantil. De un niño con cabellera rubia que Biwako depositó al lado de Kushina._

_—¡Felicidades, es un niño muy saludable!_

_Minato rió fuertemente y con alegría —¡Mírame, yo soy tu padre! —Dijo entre risas._

_—Naruto_…_ Por fin puedo verte _—_susurró Kushina con amor._

…

_Y ahí estaban ambos. Ella jadeante y él arrodillado con su hijo en brazos. _—_Traeré al Ky__ūbi de vuelta y moriré con él dentro de mí. Eso evitará que vuelva durante un tiempo, es la única manera de salvarlos a ambos con el poco chakra que me queda __—__dijo entre jadeos__—__. Gracias por todo __—__le sonrió con verdadero amor a Minato. Él se alarmó y sus ojos azules se llenaron de miedo y angustia._

_—Kushina, tú… __—__dijo al borde de las lágrimas__—__ Tú me elegiste como tu esposo, gracias a ti soy el cuarto Hokage, ¡tú me hiciste el padre de este niño! Y-yo.._

___—__No me mires tan tristemente, Minato __—__dijo recordándole lo mucho que odiaba ver sus ojos cielo bañados en tristeza__—__. Yo estoy feliz, feliz de que me ames. Feliz de que nuestro hijo naciera. Trato de imaginar cómo sería si sobrevivimos y los tres estuviéramos viviendo juntos, no puedo pensar en nada que me hiciera tan feliz __—__Minato no resistió, comenzó a llorar__—. Si hay algo de lo que me deba arrepentir, sería de no poder ver crecer a Naruto.___

_ __—__Kushina… no necesitas llevarte al K_yūbi contigo, podemos usar el chakra que nos queda y ver a Naruto de nuevo.__

_…_

_"Sacrificarse para que su hijo tenga una vida mejor es una de las cosas que debería hacer un padre"  
><em>

_Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de ambos mientras estaban ahí. Los dos__, frente a su hijo en la piedra ceremonial, con una garra del Kyūbi atravesándolos por la mitad. Kushina estaba antes que Minato, directamente frente a Naruto, demostrándo que si se trataba de salvar a su hijo ella podría ser incluso más rápida que el rayo amarillo de Konoha.  
><em>

_Al menos, Kushina fue madre un par de horas y Minato padre. Con dolor tuvieron que resumir todo lo que quisieron enseñarle con mucha ilusión a lo largo de su vida, tuvieron que conformarse a estar con él ese poco tiempo y desbordarlo de amor. Tuvieron que conformarse con ver a Naruto una última vez y sacrificarse para que él siguiera con vida, porque él sería su legado. Quien los superaría, a ambos._

_"Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte, enseñarte_…_ Quiero quedarme contigo, te quiero"_

_Pero quedarse a formar una familia de tres era algo que simplemente no se podía en ese momento.  
><em>

…

_Y cuando se reencontraron con él a__mbos descubrieron que no habían sido padres sólo ese último día de sus vidas, sino que lo fueron toda la vida y lo seguirían siendo, porque Naruto los aceptó como tales y les confesó amarlos._

_Porque él siempre los sintió junto a él._

_Porque ellos le demostraron la mayor muestra de cariño el día de su nacimiento._

_Porque ellos lo amaban y él sentía eso aunque no fuera físicamente._

_Porque el amor que Kushina y Minato sentían por Naruto, por su único hijo, por ese que lucharon por tener durante dos largos años, se mantendría junto a él toda la vida._

_Y porque ellos no pudieron pedir un hijo mejor._

_—¡Me alegro de ser vuestro hijo!_

..

—¡Yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! ¡Rokudaime Hokage! ¡El Hokage Naranja! ¡Hijo de Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki la Habanera Sangrienta! ¡Y juro que protegeré a Konoha y a sus habitantes con todas mis fuerzas hasta el final de mis días! ¡Dattebayo!

Y todos aplaudieron a las palabras del rubio luego de que la Quinta lo diera a conocer como el nuevo Hokage de Konoha. El shinobi más fuerte de la Hoja y el más reconocido de todos.

Porque Naruto había conseguido realizar sus sueños tal y como sus padres lo quisieron. Porque Naruto ahora era feliz. Porque Naruto no cayó en el abismo del mal. Porque Naruto creció y maduró y se convirtió en un shinobi de bien.

Y Kushina y Minato estaba orgullosos de él, viéndolo sonreír desde algún lugar en el más allá. Su hijo. Su ilusión vuelta realidad. Su logro. Su voluntad de fuego traspasada a la siguiente generación. Lo que resultó de su amor.

* * *

><p><em>Explicaré un poquito en qué me basé para escribir esto: todos dicen que entre Minato y Kushina llovieron arcoíris y unicornios durante su matrimonio y fueron felices desde el principio de los tiempos sabiendo que estaban destinados a amarse y ser padres. <em>

_¿Pero, qué tal si por culpa de que el hecho de que el embarazo de una Jinchūriki ponía en riesgo el cuerpo de Kushina su propio organismo la protegiera? ¿Y si a ellos de verdad les costó poder hacerse llamar padres? No sé, andaba bien trágica. Ojalá hayan entendido lo que quise dar a entender un poquito ú.u. Al principio esto iba a ser más corto... Pero qué les diré, me emocioné escribiendo antes de publicar :P. Ojalá haya quedado bien para ustedes (: Además respecto a los rumores de la gente... Antes se creía que si no había hijos en el matrimonio era porque la relación no estaba funcionando, y aún hoy en día, aunque existan muchos métodos de planificación, hay gente que así lo cree. Cosa que para mí en particular, no debería ser... Hay muchas razones de fondo.  
><em>

_Respecto a que Mikoto sabía el nombre de Naruto porque Kushina se lo dijo... Bueno, eso dice el manga. Y eso me deja muy intrigada respecto al por qué ella no supo que Naruto era hijo de ambos. ¿O es que sí lo supo? ¿Mikoto no despreció a Naruto? O:  
><em>

_¡Por último! Ya saben que esta historia fue **escrita para el concurso "¡Centena!**" y agradecería mucho que **votaran por mi historia** en el poll (**encuesta**) de MinKus BN (**h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn**) que aparecerá **a partir del 19 y hasta el 30 de Julio**, así es como se decidirá el ganador. ¡**Así que, si mi historia les gustó, voten, voten**! :3  
><em>

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! __¡Vamos por los 100 MinaKushi en español!_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi–san._


End file.
